Mako Speltz
Mako Speltz (real name Maya Malikah; Arab: مايا مليكة) is the Digital Analyst of the World Police Agency. Profile Mako is a 28-year-old woman with brown hair braided on the right side of her head. She has light brown eyes, wears glasses, dons a deep blue jacket over a light blue brassiere with dark purple jeans and black sneakers, sports many freckles on her nose and cheeks. She also wears two silver earrings with a couple ear piercings on her left ear. Personality Mako has a shy and quiet introvert, along as being a smart nerd. She has extreme respect and kindness for all the people surrounding her. She likes to do her job fast as possible and stay away from others, fearing that she will bother them. Despite her shy personality, she's caring and will not hesitate to help people in need. She's also wise beyond her years. Personal Life Mako's past life is so secret she does not even know most of it. She was born in Fez, Morocco, and adopted by a woman after escaping from her family. It's also known that Mako's hometown is Inner City in Pacific Bay. Notable Events of Criminal Case The Road Less Traveled Analyses As the Tech Expert of the World Police Association Agency Mako has the responsibility of taking care of all the necessary digital/technical analyses, and to inform the team of such results after a certain amount of time. Below is the list of analyses Mako performs throughout the course of the game: Case #1: Britannia Rules the Waves *Tablet (03:00:00) *Camera (09:00:00) *Phone Number (12:00:00) Case #2: The Berlin Revolutions *Bomb (06:00:00) *Laptop (12:00:00) *Financial Record (06:00:00) *Crate Label (03:00:00) Case #3: One Shot, One Kill *Fingerprint Sample (06:00:00) *Selfie (09:00:00) *SoPro Camera (09:00:00) Case #4: For Whom the Bell Tolls *Briefcase (09:00:00) *Badge Number (12:00:00) *Memory Chip (06:00:00) *Voice Recorder (09:00:00) *Camera Feed (09:00:00) *GPS (06:00:00) Case #5: Under the Rocks *Anarchist's Phone (12:00:00) *Ultrasound (12:00:00) *Camera (12:00:00) *Bank Notes (09:00:00) *Tablet (06:00:00) Case #6: Lesson Learned *Camera (06:00:00) *Unlocked Phone (03:00:00) *Will (06:00:00) Case #7: When the Lights Go Out *License Number (06:00:00) *Tablet (06:00:00) Case #8: Sons of Anarchy *Museum Flyer (09:00:00) *Tracking Device (06:00:00) *Fingerprints (09:00:00) Case #9: All Bases Secured *Unlocked GPS Device. (06:00:00) *Petition (09:00:00) *Video Tape (01:00:00) *Tube Map (12:00:00) Case #10: Stabbed in the Dark *Mossad Files (09:00:00) Case #12: Take a Last Breath *Electronic Device (09:00:00) *Cellphone (12:00:00) *Files (09:00:00) *USB (09:00:00) Trivia *The woman who adopted Mako is a certain Kelly Speltz, a scientist from Grimsborough. *Mako tends to stay away from Ricky Romano due his flirtatious personality, and her nature. *Mako has a best friend nicknamed Roody from Egypt, which she mostly talk to in Egyptian-Arabic, the thing that led the team to be curious about their conversation. *Since the day of her joint, Mako never broke a rule, nor disrespected someone. *Mako was the champion of the International Chess Championship Competition for 6 years straight. *A certain doctor claimed that Mako uses 15% of her brain capacity rather than the average 10% *Mako love animals and nature, and tends to become violent in case of any abuse. Navigation Category:Bureau Members Category:Characters in the World Edition Category:Suspects in the World Edition Category:Killers in the World Edition